Alkyl amido alkylene quaternary salt viscoelastic surfactants and their use as viscosifiers for aqueous solutions used in oil field applications are disclosed in International Application Publication Number WO 01/18147.
Alkyl amido alkylene and alkenyl amido alkylene viscoelastic surfactant molecules containing carboxyalkyl groups, and their use as viscosifiers for aqueous solutions used in oil field applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,859.
Neither of the foregoing references discloses quaternized surfactant compositions comprising a cyclic diamine group.